


omega disrespect

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Submission, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: just something I really wanted to write and hopefully it's an enjoyable au of your au of an au- in an au- okay now it's confusing.





	1. the alphas and blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluelinklover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/gifts).



monsters were civil beings, living along side humans in perfect harmony for years and years to come, the two races being pretty similar on almost all fronts, there were a few exception, one of those was a rather prominent feature in their society.

monsters (unlike humans) had heats and rather...confusing systems. each monster was divided into two groups, the alphas and the omegas. each group could be identified by simple personality traits or behaviors during their heat cycle: while alphas tended to be more outgoing and assertive, omegas were more submissive and quiet, often (if not always) taking care of all the chores and responsibilities of the home.

now this wasn't a sure way of identifying an omega as the traits (although rare) could be inhabited by alphas. the only sure way of identifying one is during their heat cycle as omegas always fell into a submissive like state while alphas always got aggressive and feral during theirs.

there were obvious downsides to being an omega as it was widely accepted in monster society to treat an omega like a lesser being, the chance to become anything more then a housemaid or a toy was highly unlikely as on omega simply because that's how they were seen, nothing more then a submissive caretaker for an alpha to enjoy.

after years of the same treatment omegas started to disguise themselves as alphas, they acted like an alpha would, arguing and giving commands as apposed to taking them simply to not get caught, knowing if someone was an omega became harder as time went on as most just assumed omegas were going extinct, thus omegas became even more desirable to have as a caretaker and a mate. an unclaimed omega was becoming a reasonable thing to fight over as anyone would jump at the chance of claiming one, after all an omega needed a alpha to lead them and protect them.

Well, most households usually only contained alphas, that was no different for the skeleton household, all the brothers had moved in with their close friends, all eight of them alpha males. there was the 4 shorter skeletons, they had been close friends for years, then there were their much taller and lanker brothers who had a much more silent relationship.

all of the skeletons were often disagreeing and bickering, much to be expected from a group of alphas but it started getting unbearable to the point the more dominant of the brothers had started taking control of the household.

fell started organizing the cleaning schedule while black started enforcing it, crisp was the one to keep track of dinner plans and shopping, it took a lot of force and time to get all of them to comply...well...all of them except blue.

the small skeleton had more then happily sat back and went along with their changes, not a single complaint while it took almost a week for the rest of them. of course when it came to cleaning it was more then expected as most of them (with a few exceptions) were rather uncomfortable in a messy home, but the small skeleton did it all by himself, when someone wouldn't do their part blue would just take over for them instead of ordering them to do it.

it got to the point the skeletons were starting to question his behaviors, they had all agreed that blue was acting strange, even his well bellowed brother stretch had to admit it wasn't like blue at all. they had started paying more attention to blue after that and the more they watched the more they noticed the small questionable things he was prone to do.

they had started to suspect something but they just couldn't be sure, blue over all looked like an alpha but the small gestures and behaviors just didn't fit that...they fit an omega. blue had started to notice the stares he was getting from the others, each time he caught them staring they would always look away and act as if nothing was wrong.

before long it became whispers and blue was just about ready to confront them about it when they had finally stopped acting so suspicious, everything seeming to go back to normal. blue was relived to say the least as it had started getting irritable. just to make it better, everyone had agreed on having a movie night and blue was all for it, especially since he'd get to spend some time with his brother again.

everyone in the house had a job and with all of them so busy it was definitely going to be a change to get to just relax and have some fun for the night instead of arguing. when everyone was getting ready his brother had came into his room to check on him

"ya ready bro?" with an enthusiastic nod blue looked over to him

"ready!" it seemed to bring a smile to his face

"well everyone's waiting for ya"

blue didn't take long to come downstairs, the rest of his friends all sitting there on the sofa, the middle spot saved for them as everyone else was cuddled up to their respective brother- well black and mutt (as black liked to call him) weren't exactly cuddling but it was close.

stretch had gone ahead and pulled blue on to his lap as he went to sit down, once every one was settled down and comfortable comic had started up the movie that had been picked out (probably by fell), the lighting in the room was pretty cozy as the only proper light seemed to come from the screen, he felt his brothers arms tighten around his waist ever so slightly as he nuzzled into his neck, blue seeming to focus more on the movie.

after a while blue seemed to notice his brothers hands travel lower from his waist one of them settling on his hips while another settled between his legs. blue tried to push his hand back up still trying to enjoy the movie just expecting it to end there, boy was he wrong, not only did he persist but he did it more forcefully, just getting blue to double his efforts quietly telling him to stop.

it was becoming much more clear stretch wasn't going to take no for an answer and he could definitely feel the others eyes on him as most of them seemed to be paying attention to the scene.

 

"papy stop."

 

"..."

 

"papy!"

 

"..."

 

"papy! I said stop!"

 

"when were you going to tell me you're an omega?"

 

blue seemed to freeze the entire room going dead quiet, when had the TV been turned off? the tension in the air couldn't get any thicker as blue was left without a word. it was while before anyone moved or spoke up, the sound to break the silence being a yelp from blue as his brother had shoved his face into the couch, black having moved out of the way before hand as everyone seemed to stare down at him.

stretch was forcing his hips into the air, pulling down his pants with just as much force, it seemed like blue finally snapped out of it as he struggled against the others tight grip

 

"papy please! stop it please!"

 

blue struggled to turn his head to look up at his brother, panic and fear written on his face. stretch...well stretch looked stern, almost disappointed as he shushed him

 

"I'm sorry baby bro, but someone's gotta claim you, I promise it will be over before you know it"

 

stretch seemed to be trying to comfort him, none of it working as blue just started getting more frantic with his struggles. he instead turned to his friends, surely they would stop this!!! but...they were all looking down at him with the same look as his brother, this couldn't be real, they wouldn't...but they did.

after stretch got blue to form his magic he had been quick to get him worked up as the others helped keep him down, it not being long before his own brother took him, it hurt, it hurt a lot but everyone seemed to be cooing at him just telling him how it would pass as his brother leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, joining them in their 'calming' words.

it only added salt to the wound as everyone kept calling him their little omega.his friends. his own brother. he didn't want this, he didn't want to be the omega!

he had worked hard to get to where he was, he didn't want to give it up! he WASN'T going to give it up!

when papyrus finally started moving it stripped blue from his thoughts as a moan forced it's way out of his mouth, his hips slightly moving along with his movements as his face was shoved harder into the couch, why did something so terrible have to feel so good? he knew what being omega meant. he knew this meant the end of his freedom as well.

blue let out another moan as his brother picked up his speed, the eventual release finally ending this...or not, when his brother moved off of him someone seemed to immediately taking his place.

the relief short lived as who he guessed was mutt just slammed in, not having any mercy at all as his brother instead moved to in front of him for support and comfort, the rough pace definitely hurting as tears gathered up in the corners of his sockets. his brother did glare, demanding they slowed down and take it easy on the omega.

it left a bad taste in his mouth simply hearing that word, why did he have to keep calling him that, his name wasn't 'omega' he had a real name! he was his brother not some object or belonging.

though mutt had slowed down it still stung, even so blue still ended up getting his first orgasm, his legs twitching as he tightened up. he could hear mutt groaning from behind him as he speed up, blue ending up with yet another load in him.

blue was becoming a mess pretty quickly as all struggling had stopped after his first orgasm, much to the others delight as they took it as submission, stretch even 'rewarding' him with a kiss and a more comfortable position.

he pulled him onto his lap, turning him around as blue saw who was up next, it being one of his closer friends, crisp. unlike the others he seemed to hesitate but only for a moment as he saw blues state, the poor guy looked absolutely exhausted from only the two rounds, but this was for his own good.

blue couldn't tell how long it had been, his exhausted body seeming limp in his brothers arms as he got his final load, his stomach bulging out from under his shirt as comic pulled out, a small smirk seeming to play it's way onto his face

 

"would ya look at that? the little guy took all like a champ"

 

blue wasn't exactly inclined to move, this becoming less and less enjoyable the longer it went on, it was pleasurable at first but the over stimulation had kicked in at one point, he was glad it was over. his brother seemed surprised as he started to lightly stroke his slightly bulging stomach

 

"there, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

 

blue didn't fell like answering with words, instead just groaning as he finally managed to just pass out from exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

in the morning when he woke up he immediately felt arms around him, the sound of someone texting catching his attention as he slowly opened his eyes to see his brother, occupied by the phone though he glanced down at him when he felt him shift.

when he noticed he was awake a big soft smile made it's way onto his face as he leaned down to give him a small loving kiss

 

"morning my little omega~"

 

stretch got pushed away as blue looked pretty outraged, the disrespect seeming to get to him right away

 

"I'm not your omega. I'm your brother!"

 

blue was pouting it only getting worse as his brother pulled him back, cooing at him like a baby

 

"well someones cranky. don't worry baby bro, the others will be back shortly to help boost your mood"

 

his brother was completely ignoring his struggling and attempts to get out of his arms, seeming so wrapped up in whatever this was that he just wasn't listening...

or maybe it was just the lack of respect.

omegas didn't get respected after all, but that didn't stop him from struggling harder.

 

"you really need to calm down blue, I think you're really gonna like this, especially after you get your special gift~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue gets his first taste of being an omega

blue had been angry, annoyed, heck! even feeling a bit betrayed...but... none of that compared with how disrespected he had felt when all of them came back, forcing him into his new 'gift': a blue, frilly and quite honestly girly outfit.it looked like it was some kind of maid uniform only stupidly modified to make it as revealing and short as it could be without being completely naked.

it wasn't his only gift however as blue had to watch his friends completely empty his closet, comic red and mutt seeming to watch from the doorway as they were way to lazy to join in. they were replacing all of his old clothes with his new outfits, all of them just as bad as the one he was wearing.

they all ignored his protests, even while throwing out his well beloved guard uniform "it's not for an omega" his brother had commented, the skeleton in question still holding him captive in his grip while the rest were going threw his room.

when they next went for his things blue got even more frantic in trying to escape his grip, they were violating his entire room, taking anything that didn't fit into their standards such as: his battle figures, his computer and all of his non fairy tale books.

the thing that set him off the most being his super cool skeleton flag, one that crisp, black and blue had all gotten identical pairs of when they became friends a long time ago. when they tried to take the flag blue freaked out, it was a sign of their friendship! something he had cherished!

they didn't even look at him as they took it down, no look of regret or pity, just joy. joy of getting an omega. a joy for blue BEING that omega. the one person paying attention to him was his brother who wasn't all to happy with all the struggling, his grip on his arm got almost unbearable as blue let out a whimper

"you need to stop struggling, blue. this isn't acceptable behavior." stretch loosened it up a bit after he had given the other a warning, he sounded so stern, aggressive even. blue didn't like any of this, his brother was acting like a completely different person, so were his friends!

he had known them for such a long time yet they would turn on him so easily? blue decided to 'behave' himself once he got the hint that they weren't going to stop, just watching in dread as his friends confiscated his stuff

"do not worry little one, we'll be replacing your things in do time" fell had told him as the others carried the bags full of non omega stuff out of the room. the tall edgy skeleton went to take blue out of his brothers arms, this probably being the only time fell ever handled him this carefully.

blue wasn't that happy with fell, greeting him with the same coldness as he had done with his brother "now it's about time we teach you how to be a proper omega, little one. your behavior may have been excusable before from your lack of training but that will soon change."

fell had carried blue out of the room, not allowing him to walk on his own, he carried him all the way to fells own room with stretch trailing behind him, he caught a glimpse of the rest of the skeletons downstairs, huddled up around something blue couldn't quite see, they looked like they were discussing something rather intently. blue didn't really have time to figure out what it was as he had arrived in fells room, stretch closing the door as fell went to go place blue on the bed

"why are we here?" blue didn't get an answer, instead the two taller skeleton were discussing something rather quietly as both of them were hovering over a drawer. blue tried to peak at what they were so focused on. he only caught a glimpse, but that was all he needed.

in the drawer were arrangements of collars, this set blue of as he realized why he had been brought in here. fell (along with black) always had collars or whips in their room along with all sorts of crazy things, often reserved for their private moments with their brothers. this time however it was to fit him with a collar, just like a pet.

blue wasn't having any more of this, he went straight for the door, both his brother and fell trying to stop him once they noticed the other trying to escape but blue was to quick making it out into the hallway as he went to go make a dash to the door, everyone else who was downstairs of course took notice as they blocked his way, going to catch him as blue quickly turned back, eventually running right into the bathroom as he quickly locked the door.

everyone was outside the door, demanding that he came out of the bathroom this instance, they kept trying to open the door as blue backed up against the wall, sinking down to the floor with a sigh. blue stayed in there for who knows how long before they finally found the spare key for the bathroom.

blue was in a lot of trouble as all of them scolded him for it, his friend crisp being the most rough with him as he put on a full lecture, fell had grabbed onto his arm tight enough that blue thought it was going to break, joining in on lecturing him as blue whimpered from the pain. someone else grabbed his shoulder, black beginning to argue that blue still hadn't actually been trained and that stretch and fell should have been keeping a better eye on him.

it seemed to quite the rest down as they came to a quiet agreement, fell just sighing "keep up" that was his only warning he got before fell started dragging blue back upstairs to fells room.

he waited  for stretch to join him before locking the door this time, fell still not letting go as stretch went for the drawer from before, taking a bit before finally picking out a collar, there were soft and hard collars, ones with padding in them and ones without, different sizes and everything but stretch went with something he thought would fit little blue.

it was pretty thin, hard and padded collar, all of them were red but it didn't bother stretch, it just meant it made it more obvious and clear that blue was already claimed. "stay still" fell had ordered him, holding him still just in case blue decided to cause more trouble while his brother put the collar on him.

once he was done fell had handed blue over to stretch, going to get what looked like a long thin chain- a leash. he bent down in front of him, speaking as he attached the chain to blues collar "while I hoped we could cut past the restraints it seems you must be taught the hard way.

"from now on your movements will be retrained to one room at a time, that is until you prove to us that you can be trusted with more." fell finished up with handing the chain to stretch, his brother needing to remember to use it instead of picking blue up. they had gotten him downstairs, blue not going with them willingly as he almost got chocked by the collar when he had tried to sit down instead.

the rest of the day was spent with showing blue the ropes, the chain was held by crisp most of the time as they tried to get him use to it, they showed him what they had been huddled around earlier...it was a schedule for blue, he had been given all the chores in the house, the entire thing was filled with things like doing the laundry and cleaning the different parts of the house.

there was one other thing in there, each day had one of the others names on it for the evening, when crisp caught him looking he had explained it for him "this is for who will have you at the end of the day until the next morning! there are seven of us and seven days in the week so it fit perfectly!"

crisp then went on to explain how he had brilliantly came up with it when the others had started arguing about who blue stayed with, blue not really listening as he was more focused on glaring at his schedule. he was all for order but this was just ridiculous! was he REALLY supposed to do all of the work on his own!? the only chore he shared with the others was cooking!

he got distracted from it when crisp had started walking, blue of course not having been listening didn't hear him move on to the next room. he mostly just showed him where he was now allowed to go and where he wasn't, telling him rather strictly that they were the only ones allowed to detach the chain.

at the end of it all blue seemed to just fall on the floor from exhaust, he had been dragged along for so long he felt like his feet were gonna fall off. "uh, I think you broke him bro." comic had commented from the couch, sitting next to red who seemed close to laughing at the situation. when crisp removed the collar he sort of just stood over him, waiting for blue to get up...which he didn't.

stretch had stepped forward to pick up blue, calling the night off as blue needed some rest. he carried him up the stairs and into his own room, stroking blues back as he gave him a bunch of praises for dealing with it so well, going to cuddle the other as blue was to tired to resist, just cuddling his brother right back, seriously just needing a hug from his brother after all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems like the mutt gets to watch over the little blue, what could possibly go wrong?

blue had woken up in the morning, extremely confused as he seemed to be moving, when he opened his eyes it was pretty obvious where he was, he was being held by one of the papyruses, mutt to be exact. he was sitting on the couch with blue in his lap, the TV playing some kind of sitcom which seemed to be the only thing cutting the silence.

blue didn't want to move, not so sure he wanted to know what would happen once the other knew he was awake. he could fell the other stroking his back almost to lightly as the other was probably trying not to wake him up. mutt also had his nose cavity buried in his neck, he could feel the hot breath on his neck, not making this situation any better.

but the worst, absolute worst part of this...was the intense smell of smoke and BBQ sauce, blue was use to the smoke smell but the other smell just made him want to cringe and bury his nose away. he could say that if that smell hadn't been there then he actually might have gotten away with pretending to be asleep.

he could have avoided alerting the other and yet here he was, mutt having pulled out of his neck to take a look at his face, of course once he noticed he wasn't sleeping he had finally pulled away, greeting blue as if he were a puppy, going as to grip his jaw and force a nose cuddle out of him. blue managed to push away while mutt just got a chuckle out of it commenting on how 'adorable' he was, getting a huff out of blue and plenty of retorts.

after mocking blue for a bit it seemed like his suffering was finally coming to an end as mutt let him go, blue trying to go walk upstairs- only to get pulled back by the neck, falling backwards straight on his tailbone. he hadn't noticed the collar around his neck or the leash connected to it, had he slept with it on? did they put it on him while he was sleeping?

well one thing was for sure. mutt was close to laughing again, holding onto the leash as he stared in amusement. not only was his coccyx hurting but his neck as well. "I see someones eager to get to cleaning" mutt pulled on the leash, expecting blue to just come over to him like some dog. blue wasn't going to do it. he could pull all he wanted. he wasn't a dog.

mutt seemed to eventually get bored of pulling, just sighing as he went to stand up to go get him instead. blue tried to crawl away when he got more range of the leash but mutt was quick to stop him, going to pick him up as blue whined "let go!" this couldn't get more frustrating for both of them.

blue shouldn't have to feel like an animal. he shouldn't have to try and run away from a person he use to think was a friend! from mutts point of view he was just being stubborn, lacking the proper training he should have gotten a long time ago, well they were going to change that. they were going to turn blue into the perfect little omega, submissive and accepting. he could just imagine it~

mutt had carried him over to the schedule hanging on the wall taking a look at it as he tried to hold blue still, the little guy still trying to push him away. it was a problem trying to get him to cooperate, needing to get him to not only to do the laundry but to clean up the mess in the living room and the kitchen from the prior night.

getting him into the laundry room was no problem at all but to get blue to stop glaring and actually clean the clothes was a problem. it actually took almost the entire day just to get blue to do one round of laundry.

everyone had already gotten home by then and mutt was beyond frustrated at him, the two staring each other down as the rest slowly came into the laundry room, most of them looking disappointed. blue didn't speak, he wasn't going to, they didn't deserve an explanation. he shouldn't NEED to explain how they were treating him poorly!

well the night only got worse for him as he had gotten humiliated in front of all of them, he was made strip and bent over his brothers lap as he got a spanking for every hour he had spent resisting mutt, every hour he didn't use to clean the houses and even a few extra spanks for 'not acting like an omega' his magic had almost turned from blue to red with how abused it was, tears in his eyes as they finally stopped.

they wouldn't even let him go to his room to cry, instead he was forced to stay there, crying as they tried to comfort him, 'justifying' why they did it, none of them were sorry, all of them just saying they needed to do it to teach him. he wasn't a child! he wasn't a pet! why couldn't they just leave him alone!?

blue was giving up for the night, just way to worn out for this. he could deal with it tomorrow. blue shut down, not showing any emotion on his face as he just shut out everything. the others didn't seem to notice at first, only taking notice when mutt went to pick blue up, the other just being limp in his arms as he looked at him with slight concern

"blue?" mutt only seemed to get more concerned as he got no reaction out of him, eyes unfocused and slightly dull. mutt decided it wasn't a to big of a deal, it could just be the other is just tried...but it didn't hurt to make sure. a trip to a monster hospital after some sleep was the best course of action, after all, they'd do anything for their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but this will have to do for now


	4. the omegas check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and use most of the facts from the creator of the au, such as character rolls and such

blue woke up the next day, not exactly feeling the best, his pelvis was hurting and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out why. he was in mutts room but the skeleton himself was nowhere to be seen, it being the only reason blue even got out of bed was in the hopes he could get out of the room before he got back.

well blue was quickly disappointed when he felt the familiar tug of his collar, he had been tied to the bed post, of course he wouldn't be let roam around freely, why would he? his friends didn't trust him anymore, and there was no way he trusted them.

it took a while for mutt to get back into the room, but he wasn't alone, his brother and crisp were right behind him all of them seeming a bit shocked to see him out of bed. "I don't think he looks sick" crisp was the first to speak up "it doesn't hurt to check, besides you wanted to get him registered didn't you?"

his brother wasn't serious was he? get him registered as what? a pet? well crisp seemed to nod, his brother going to pick him up while mutt went to detach him from the bed. blue didn't even struggle, not really seeing a point in wasting his energy on something he can't stop.

they of course switched his outfit, not allowing him to do it himself as crisp and stretch seemed to argue about what to dress him in, stretch wanted something adorable and frankly (if blue could say) slutty for him while crisp seemed to rather want something less showy and more on the cute side. blue of course didn't get a say in this. why would he.

crisp eventually won the argument, more so to blues relief as he was NOT going in such a disrespectful outfit, he would be ashamed to be caught dead in that outfit! well they undressed him and was forced into an outfit that was better fit children, it was a small and short dress with a bow in the middle, and thankfully crisp also rejected stretches idea with not putting him in the tights.

he'd gladly take the uncomfortable tights over being so under dressed. they took him to the car afterwards, crisp trying to make blue walk while stretch still wanted to pick him up. blue got sat in the backseat while the other two took the front.

starting to take him god knows where as he looked out the window, trying to figure out ahead of time. it could be a doctor, but then again what could they possibly mean by getting him registered? surely it would be a normal doctor at least...wouldn't it? well they soon did stop in front of a small hospital.

blue pretty anxious as he noticed as soon as they got in that there seemed to be a lot of omegas in the room, at least from the fact that most of the monsters were wearing collars.

"we'd like to get our omega registered please."

crisp was already at the front desk, blue standing between him and stretch while blue looked around the room. he could notice a few rather happy omegas cuddled up to their alpha or alphas, though there were a few just looking at him with pity...it was strange to say the least, what was there to pity? well- there was a lot of things but non of them knew him, nor did they know those things, so why look at him like that?

well blue was going to find out why soon. once crisp got done talking with the monster at the desk he pulled blues collar, almost making him stumble forwards as he sighed and started walking. they sat down in the hallway, probably waiting for the doctor.

soon enough a tall skeleton monster came out of one of the doors, welcoming them in to his office and offering them to sit down, blue being pulled into stretches lap.

"so this is your omega?"

the doctor seemed to be looking blue over, giving blue a chill down his spine. the doctors smirk didn't make it all that better. crisp nodded, bringing up the others as well as the 'owners'

"I see, would you mind if I take a look?"

well blue definitely didn't like this. crisp happily handed him the chain stretch putting him down as the doctor pulled the chain, blue reluctant to get any closer as the doctor seemed to take a not of that

"a stubborn one huh? I'm guessing he hasn't been trained yet?"

"I'm not dog!"

"no, we haven't yet"

blues brother was completely quiet, just listening to everything as blue got ignored. the doctor nodded before looking back to blue, pulling on the chain a lot harder as he got forced into the doctors lap. he continued speaking with crisp about their home life and everything, meanwhile blue was getting seriously creepy vibes from him.

the doctor had his hand directly on his crotch, another on his lap as he stoked it slightly...yeah blue didn't like this, he liked it even less when the doctor asked them to leave the room and wait in the lobby while he did his check up, telling them that it would take a while.

stretch didn't seem to want to leave blue there alone though crisp got him to leave the room, blue trying to get off the doctors lap but he wouldn't let him go. once the other two were out of there the doctor proceeded to take the other to the check up bed, first of all working on getting off his clothes off and getting his hands tied and out of the way so he could do his job.

he made blue lie on his stomach as he started with examining his bone structure, testing his bones and taking his soul out for closer look, blue of course struggled, telling him to give back his soul, this was so disrespectful! he was violating his SOUL.

"looks like you're bones are healthy, though you're behavior seems to be lacking any submission."

it was unclear to blue if he was talking to him or just thinking out loud

he eventually got done with that part of the test but it didn't seem to be over, the doctor instead started touching his soul, getting a lot of protest from blue as the doctor kept violating it in the worst way possible until he summoned his magic

well, after he was tied up, naked and had his magic summoned the doctor took one more 'safety' precaution, getting a needle with some paralysis as he stuck it right into his soul, it stung and blue almost wanted to scream but the doctor made sure he couldn't.

well while blue was paralyzed the doctor got started, getting gloves on as he first just ran a hand over blues magic, blue unable to protest as the other touched his skin. he seemed to write something down as he looked at the bare skeleton, hands running over his boobs and clit

"still an omega, clearly. it seems you simply need some proper training."

he dipped his fingers inside of him, blue unable to stop him as this progressed, blue wanted to move so badly when he flipped him over onto his back, the doctor going between his legs as he ran a tongue over his entrance, blue being helpless to do anything but watch as the doctor continued to rape him.

the doctor ended up getting blue to cum, said doctor just chuckling as he went to get his face cleaned up in the sink, blues paralysis finally starting to wear off- which the doctor seemed to have expected since he had another needle ready for just that, only filled up half way as he injected it into his soul again.

the doctor then proceeded to get him dressed back up, going to take him back to the other two skeletons, he explained that blue was paralyzed, using thee excuse that it was to hard to do the check up while he struggled.

it was a big lie but they wouldn't know that, they just thanked him as they went back to the car, going to take blue home. having no idea of the violation that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand I'm off


	5. the final break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue has had enough

blue laid motionless on his bed. it was a day after his check up and blue didn't feel like moving. everything just seemed to weigh him down. he felt wrong in his own body, humiliated, hopeless. nothing could make this worse...his brother had hurt him. he had been violated. everyone he trusted and loved had turned on him, broken him, USED him. 

this had gone past simply humiliating him. he wasn't sure if he could ever trust them again, even if they changed things back to how it use to be, he just couldn't. he had worked so hard, thought so dearly of his friends... they all betrayed him, acting on basic instincts.

no, blue couldn't get himself out of bed even if he tried.

as if on cue the door opened, in walking his brother with that same relaxed smile on his face.

"great. your awake, the others are waiting downstairs so we can finally start your training."

blue found just enough will to turn himself around to be facing away from him

"hey, bro?"

**he betrayed him.**

"it's rude to ignore, blue."

**Used him.**

he hear footsteps coming towards him "blue."

_**BROKE HIM** _

he felt him grab his arm "blue!!"

He snapped.

_**"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"** _

blue had yanked his arm away, glaring at the other with pure hatred in his eyes.

stretch looked shocked, staring at the other in disbelief as he had never heard his brother sound like that before...

neither of them moved, stretch continuing to stare in complete shock as blues glare never softened, a dark aura seemed to fill the air as it felt almost suffocating.

blues eyes held no love, no care for him at all, stretch couldn't look away but simply seeing how his once caring and sweet brother glare at him like he hated his very existence sent a ping of pain in his SOUL.

as if he had just been broken out of a spell he finally seemed to look at this clearly, taking a step back as he felt guilt flood his soul. what had he done? he had hurt the one thing he swore to protect, the one person who had been caring for his entire life.

his little brother was looking at him with nothing but hatred in his eyes and it was all his fault.

if he had stopped them, if he had just stood up for him for once.

but no, he had been to focused on his own selfish fantasy to think properly. he had focused on how cute he would look under him, imagining how great it would feel to have him at his beck and call, never once thinking this would be the outcome.

his face went from shock...to guilt as he looked blue right in the face, he could only feel distrust, sadness and absolute hatred.

was it to late? was it to late to say sorry? to start over?

stretch didn't want to believe he went to far, that there was no hope in ever getting his trust back, something he had thrown away so blindly.

no words had been spoken out loud but their souls said enough, you'd think it's impossible to feel so much in just a few moments...or minutes...he couldn't tell.

what he knew for sure though was he couldn't feel any worse, the slight pain in his soul had grown rapidly into something more of agonizing pain that left his soul aching.

he wanted to say sorry

...

but how could he possibly forgive him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh! would you look at that! a cliffhanger!  
> will blues torture finally end?  
> is it to late to go back?  
> find out next time!
> 
> but with all seriousness.  
> I should be able to post the next part this weekend but until then I'll leave you with this  
> (ps. don't be afraid to tell me what you think! even if it's something bad!)


	6. one last hope

the others were getting impatient as rus ended up coming up to check on them, not all to happy to see the little omega still not dressed or ready for training. stretch wasn't moving and blue only looked away to glare at the person he use to call his friend.

"why isn't the omega dressed yet. you were supposed to get him downstairs ten minutes ago!"

he didn't get a response which only made the other more annoyed as he got closer, not able to question stretch at all as he had teleported away before he could get to it. he was left with getting the omega downstairs himself which proved to be more difficult then usual as blue started screaming and kicking as soon as he grabbed the collar, making it difficult to not punish the disobedient runt.

Rus kept getting more and more angry the longer the other stronger, finally snapping as he smacked him straight across the face with the back of his hand, the little omega finally shutting up as he held his cheek in shock.

Rus use to be so nice and gentle, which only made blue more surprised to receive such a painful hit from him. he couldn't bring himself to struggle at the fear of being hit again which seemed to please rus.

he found it immensely satisfying feeling the omega flinch when he grabbed his arm, it was a good sign that the other, even if just for a moment, knew his place. he got blue dressed with only a little restrain.

blue wasn't done yet however as he wouldn't follow rus downstairs willingly. he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. in the end blue was just picked up and moved forcefully. the others waiting impatiently in front of the door-

blue was a bit panicked when he realized they were leaving the house, surely enough they wouldn't publicly embarrass him...would they?

he wanted to ask, but god knows he didn't want to give them the idea if he was fated for something less demeaning. so instead he stayed silent. continuing to try and fight every chance he got until he was settled into the car between red and black.

the car took of shortly and everyone seemed to be talking about how excited they were, everyone but blue. everything was starting to get annoying and blue wasn't getting any happier. by they arrived at their destination blue was ready to snap.

to bad for him, things were about to become a lot worse. blue was the last to leave the car as he was forcefully pulled out only to be picked up and held a lot tighter then needed, or that's at least what he thought before he noticed who exactly he was being brought to.

there standing at the door of this new building was the doctor from before, someone he was not at all happy to see. blue was kicking and screaming again, demanding to be put down. nothing worked and as he looked back at gaster standing at the door he could see him smirking.


	7. a house of regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue learns discipline and a small glimpse into how stretch take this.

stretch downed another bottle of honey as he sat at muffets. he should have stayed there...done something to stop rus, but he couldn't act on a spur of the moment thing. it didn't matter that blue was angry with him. sure it hurt, it hurt like all hell but they had to do this...if it wasn't them it was someone else right? someone would have claimed blue if they hadn't.

muffet had knocked a bit of sense into him when he came in poring out all his worries about blue. heck, she had even provided him with a hug before finally talking some sense into him before he did something stupid. blue was just being stubborn, this would pass, and when it did blue would be back to his happy little self again. Muffet  really was a life saver.

he stayed at muffets for quite a while to just calm down. blue wasn't going to be home for the week so at the very least he wouldn't act up again and hopefully by the time he was back blue should be behaving, he'd have his cute little brother back exactly how he should have been from the beginning.

he could even say that it is a relief that blue kept it hidden for this long, if he had been figured out at childhood then stretch would have never gotten to claim blue to begin with. he eventually headed home to get back to the others and finally apologize to rus for disappearing like that in the morning.

with a quick wave and a smile to muffet, he teleported home.

_________

blue felt dread as the others took off, leaving blue in the arms of gaster along with the chain leash. blue didn't move as he just looked at all of them leave him here...were...were they abandoning him? blue didn't know if he should feel happy or betrayed. he didn't know if gaster was better or worse, I mean surely one was better then 7.

gaster had watched them leave before heading in with blue "someone is quite the trouble maker I see~" blue seemed to snap out of it as he looked at gaster with a mix of fear and anger. he wasn't listening to the others and there was no way he was listening to this creep.

"let's see how long you last. for now I'll show you where you'll be staying for the week." blue was dropped down on his feet as gaster went to attach the chain to his collar. blue tired to dodge it but the doctor only summoned more hands to help with holding blue still.

after he got it on, he simply started walking towards the stairs. blue tried to pull back against the chain but gaster just dragged him, even as blue fell forward he didn't stop and almost choked him with dragging him up the stairs the hard steps hitting his spine and making him whimper, which only then did gaster give him a chance to get up.

blue took it seeing how his back was already aching from the impact. he still glared at him as he went up the stairs, something gaster definitely found amusing. he hadn't had someone this stubborn in quite a while so it was bound to be a lot of fun, for him at least.

blue got shown to his room, it was a small little room with two beds, one already occupied by another monster, a bunny that looked up as gaster entered, greeting him with a 'hello master'. blue was introduced to them. the only problem was the monster introduced themselves as sweety, how was he supposed to call another monster that? surely that wasn't the name given to them at birth.

well he didn't have long to ponder that as gaster spoke up "this will be your roommate for your stay here, being around another omega should help you on how you should behave, so for that reason...you'll be following sweety and her routine every time you're not in training."

sweety seemed to be smiling as she looked at blue, blue more so just being suspicious of her. after gaster had placed a kiss on top of sweeties head and given her the chain he left the room, leaving blue with another omega.

blue immediately went to check the window if he could jump out of it, not seeing why the omega would even try to stop him from escaping when they were just like him, right? well, no. after she asked what he was doing and he answered escaping she actually pulled him back by the chain, insisting that he shouldn't do that.

he tried to reason with them, but they were just as stubborn as the alphas, not getting a single one of his points. they even insisted that being claimed was a good thing "the alphas will protect you!" "don't worry, you'll see soon enough!" "why don't you just settle down and relax?" she wouldn't budge as each time he retorted she pulled him closer by the chain, eventually holding him captive in a hug as she kept telling him how nice it was to be owned.

she had pulled him along all day while she did the chores in the house along with so many other omegas, continuing to talk about how great gaster was. it was almost as if they were trying to convince him that gaster was the perfect alpha, even saying how blue would be perfect for her master if he wasn't owned already which only upset blue even more.

as he settled blue onto the bed she was at least soft with her approach as she attached the chain to the bed and cuddled him. he...he ended up calming down and getting tired really quickly, just something about being with another omega seemed to lull him to sleep. without knowing he had actually cuddled back and started listening to the sound of their voice, sure he couldn't hear what they were saying but it was calming.

maybe...

 

maybe this wasn't that bad?


	8. nothing but abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! another chapter!   
> well I had a bit more time since it's the holidays and I thought why not?

blue was wrong. so so wrong.

he had been woken up earlier then usual with the clock set to 5 in the morning, sweety was already up and simply sitting next to his bed holding the clock. she was smiling down at him as she saw him slowly wake up.

"good morning!!" sweety seemed a lot more energetic, sort of like him- or how he use to be at least. she didn't spare a moment as she went to pull him out of the bed "come on, we have a lot to do before master wakes up!" blue really didn't have the energy for this, at least she didn't rush him into the dress, simply handing him a new one that he could only assume the creep picked out.

he oddly enough didn't feel like struggling, it wasn't like she could control gaster so struggling against her was pointless, she herself was under his commands. with a rather slow morning sweety seemed to have a lot more things in store then the day before as she replaced his chain leash for a two sided one, attaching one end to her own collar and the other to blues.

blue had no idea where she got it from but he had a feeling this wasn't the first time she used it on another omega, especially if yesterday was anything to go by. this was supposed to be his training right? that meant other's came here as well right? he didn't see how this would train him but she proceeded to drag him all over the house as she prepared dinner, set the table and even got the mail.

it was such a tease getting to see the outside world yet not being able to have the freedom to enjoy it. inside it seemed everything was always just out of reach for her, blue always needed to be the one to get them out of the cupboards, getting a thank you from her each time, she even had him help with setting the tables, using his spare hands since he had to go along anyways because of the collars.

there were a lot of plates that needed to be set, a single plate being set at the bigger table which he presumed was gasters. there was a lot of food that needed to be made as well which he could only guess was because of the abundance of omegas in the house, which were not even up may he add. he helped anyways, sweety was in over her head with most of this stuff and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

it seemed all the omegas were slowly waking up one by one as they went around to clean the house, it not being until around 8 am that gaster came out of his room to go eat seeming happy to see blue helping his omega, it was an improvement from last night.

as gaster finished eating everyone else was called into the kitchen for dinner and honestly blue couldn't be more happy with the timing as he was definitely hungry from all of this work. he went to go sit down with sweety as she unattached the leash.

he didn't even get the satisfaction of taking the first bite as he was pulled away from the table by his arm, one of the floating hands pulling him roughly to gaster "I'm afraid you won't be eating just yet, we still need to get started with your training."

and with that he got pulled away to go to what seemed to be his basement, a bunch of collars of different kinds everywhere, there was a huge abundance of one specific collar that seemed to be kept in glass boxes, gaster seeming to follow his gaze only to smirk as he saw at which he was looking at.

"what? curious about those ones?" gaster seemed to pull him along with him as he turned his course to the collars in the glass boxes "there quite special~" he added as he went to pick up one of the small boxes "they are the best sellers for little rebellious omegas like you."

maybe you've heard of them, hm? wanna take a wild guess as to what it does?" blue seemed to look suspiciously at him as gaster opened one of the glass boxes and went to turn on the collar, blue speaking up as he backed away slightly "why are you showing me this..."

a smirk spread across his face "no guesses?" he only seemed to smirk wider as blue still provided no answer "these were made for disobedient little omegas like you, to take away your free will and all those free thoughts of yours."

blue didn't like the eeriness of the situation as he stared at the collar presented to him, he was ready to bolt it out of there at any slight movement to try and put it on him, it was tense to say the least but after a while gaster just went to put it back in it's case.

"such a shame I can't use one on you right now, here you have a chance to prove you're willing to cooperate." and with that they were walking again. blue still not able to relax as gaster went to go get a different type of collar. blue wasn't sure what kind but at least it wasn't that other collar.

from there blue was made walk around after gaster, any attempts at stopping were met with being roughly pulled around and blue could swear he had probably 10 bruises on his bones as he was punished for every little thing. if he couldn't keep up, if he refused to smile, even for just whining when he got hit was followed by another hit.

blue was very steadily getting more and more angry until he finally snapped, something gaster seemed to have been waiting for since as soon as he did he summoned a hand to squeeze blues soul, stopping the other mid sentence as he dropped to the floor gripping his chest and screaming.

gaster kept it like that for a few seconds before letting go and letting the hand disappear, leaving blue on the floor disheveled and shaken. it didn't take gaster long to bend down and grab his chin still smirking as he mocked him "you better watch what you say, omega."

blue hated this, he hated everything about this, he didn't want to be hurt anymore...

and then it happened, blue was returned to sweety who was outside hanging up clothes, the leash was reattached and and blue was left alone with the other omega...

blue watched him leave the garden and go back inside. he didn't even hear sweety greet him. his mind was on one thing and one thing only. escaping.

when he was sure gaster was finally gone he turned back to the omega, the other seeming to look at him with worry. blue still couldn't hear her as he summoned up his magic and quickly cut the leash before she could react, booking it to the big metal fence. he could squeeze threw it rather easily and the other was to late to grab him as he made his way into the nearby woods.

he was doing it! he could get away! he'd be free! he only spared a look back at the bunny monster still in the garden, she wasn't calling for gaster, she was just standing there watching him go and for a while blue thought she was actually letting him escape, something he felt thankful for.

he had made his way deep into the woods before he even dared to slow down, not stopping until he had no more energy to move. he sat down against a tree as he just relaxed. smiling to himself for escaping that hell hole. he was going to need to get up after a while, after all gaster could try to follow him. he needed to throw him off.

as soon as he felt like he could stand he started moving again, taking another direction to try and throw him off his tracks just in case.

it was only a few minutes later that blue started hearing footsteps, heading directly towards him. blue tried to run but he was still worn out and in no time at all he was grabbed by a bunch of hands and lifted off the ground, struggling doing just about nothing as blue watched a still smiling gaster fast approaching. he was pulled into his arms as gaster smirked down at him with malicious intent.

blue was taken back to the house, no amount of struggling was going to work as he screamed, kicked and hit. it was simply met with silence as he was carried in and up the stairs, passing sweety on the way who seemed just as cheerful as normal.

blue was carried into a new room, a room he was going to grow to hate as blues rebelling was met with a hard slap across the face to shut him up, his cheek hurting as he gripped it with tears in his eyes. gaster was only getting started though.

what followed could only be described as abuse but of course he was only an omega. he was hit, hurt and worst of all his soul was abused as gaster took out a needle and simply kept stinging him repeatedly until blue was shaking and crying on the floor.

he flinched when gaster reached out for him again but this time he simply picked him up and cradled him as if nothing had happened sitting down on a recliner with blue in his arms, still crying as his back was rubbed "you shouldn't have tried to escape. you could have taken it easy but now look where you're at."

blue hated this.

he hated him.

he...

he felt scared.

what else was he supposed to feel when someone hurt you so badly yet acted as if nothing was wrong?

he didn't feel comforted that was for sure.

he actually missed his brother and that was hard to say.

at least he would never hurt him like this.

...

would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add that sweety could have gotten the things herself, but tricking blue to do it could prove a good way to teach him to do it himself (though blue obviously knows how to do it himself sweets wouldn't know that)


	9. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a teaser of the next chapter to come~  
> I think there is probably around two or three chapters left,  
> maybe more but that's just my estimate.

everything was going to be alright.

 

everything was going to be just fine.

 

he only had another day left.

 

he could go home soon.

 

he could go back to his broth...his masters. he could go back to his masters.

 

he was going to be fine.

 

he just needed to behave!

 

everything would turn out just fine.

 

this will all be over soon enough.


	10. home bitter home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah, this will take a few more chapters, I simply can't pack so many things into two chapter but that just means more for you guys!  
> for now I'm pretty tired so I'll leave it at that

blue watched the clock ticking on the wall.

it was early morning but blue had gotten use to waking up a while a go. the clock was going so slow, though not slow enough. he could feel his stomach fill up with dread as it got closer and closer to morning. he knew she'd wake up soon, it was only a matter of time.

and when she woke up, it was only a matter of time before gaster woke up.

he looked off to the side as the alarm went off, time to do this again. it didn't take sweety long at all to wake up. the same smile on her face. the only comfort it was bringing was that he wouldn't have to see that face in the morning ever again.

"good morning blue! I'm glad to see you're awake! you didn't stay up all night did you?" aaand there she goes, speaking with that sickly sweet tone. he wanted to get himself back into bed but instead he got up, putting up a smile as he tried using the exact same tone

"of course not, just got excited to get to work!"

it seemed to please her to hear him say that. he couldn't really care less as long as it kept him from the room. at this point it was easy to fake a happy tone and a sweet little smile, easier then giving an actual smile at least.

she went to go detach the chain from his collar, letting it drop to the floor before telling blue to go change. he didn't see the point to argue, he just went to go get a cute little dress out of the closet. the sweeter the better, after all he couldn't screw up on the last day.

he was so close to getting home. so very close.

he tried to keep his thoughts on getting dressed, tying a little bow around his waist as he used the mirror in the closet to get it just right. it took him a bit but he did it and as soon as he did, it was to go downstairs and get everything going.

she had already made her way into the kitchen while blue was putting on the dress, knowing full well that blue would come join her, and he did. he went in there and got straight to work. putting out the dishes before starting to chop the vegetables while she was getting the water for the pot.

he just stayed quiet as he kept on smiling, just trying to focus on what he was doing. he continued to help around the kitchen until there was nothing else left to do. he painstakingly picked up the plate and put it on the platter along with a fork and a knife. lastly filling up a glass as he went to go bring it upstairs.

he held his breath as he looked at the old clock at the end of the hall. just standing in front of gasters room as he waited for the alarm clock to go off. most of the omegas had already made their way downstairs but it seemed one had over slept as they seemed to rush out of the room, trying to get downstairs before gaster or anyone else noticed.

he felt bad for him, surely one of the other omegas were gonna tell on him but at the very least he wouldn't be the one punished. he flinched as he heard the alarm go off in the room, counting three seconds before he went to walk in.

he tried to look alive, it being a lot harder then it should be. the room was pretty dark but blue knew exactly where to go. he walked up to the side of the bed as gaster turned off the alarm clock. blue being ready to greet him with a good morning.

he was trying hard not to mess up anything. he needed to be perfect in front of him and so far it seemed everything was going fine. gaster didn't comment on anything as he slowly woke up, just going to sit up.

meanwhile blue went to open the blinds a bit. returning to go put the plate in the others lap but he didn't get the chance as before he grabbed the plate he was pulled up and onto the bed. he tried not to flinch or pull himself away, instead he simply allowed himself to be held.

blue just kept his eyes on his lap. gaster moved the platter onto his lap himself. just starting to eat without a word. blue held his breath as he waited to hear his usual mistake. hoping to dear god that there was nothing wrong with the food this time.

it didn't seem like luck was on his side as he heard the first word he had heard from him all morning "someone forgot the salt." it was such a small comment but it made blue freeze up, sure it was a minor mistake but it wasn't like gaster to let things like that go. it wasn't even his mistake, sweety was the one to prepare most of the meal but of course that wasn't a point he could argue.

he should have been watching sweety a lot closer, of course they would throw him a curve ball like that. why should his last day be anything but hard. blue couldn't do anything but take a deep breath, if he dropped the smile now he was sure the punishment was much worse so all he did was give a quiet apology as he prepared himself for a punishment, a slap or  a something.

he was surprised to see gaster continue to eat, not fully relived as the waiting could as well mean he was going to the room. he just clenched his hands in his lap as he kept the smile up.

it wasn't until he had finished the entire plate that he even acknowledged him again. he moved the plate aside as he held the fork in his hand. speaking up again

"your soul. now."

blue was trying to keep his hands from shaking as he did as told, summoning his soul and handing it to gaster. his smile faltered as he clenched his teeth. he could never really prepare himself for this but gaster always liked to take his sweet time. watching as blue almost just fell apart in a few moments at the promise of a punishment.

blues entire body flinched as he felt a sharp pain threw his entire body, a small whimper following. he could see from the corner of his eye that the fork had been stabbed into his soul. gaster twisting it as blues body started to shake, tears threatening to spill.

when he had finally removed it and given back the soul he was reminded to not mess up again, gaster grabbing his jaw to look him in the face, blue quickly throwing on a smile. he couldn't help from shaking though as he quickly uttered another apology.

finally he let him go, blue quickly looking back at his lap as he dropped the smile, just listening as gaster went to stand up and leave the room. he knew he was supposed to follow but he needed a moment to pick himself back up. he wanted to curl up and cry but leaving the other waiting would only make things worse for him.

so he quickly wiped his tears before going to stand up. trying to comfort himself with the thought of finally going back home where gaster couldn't hurt him. he just closed his eyes and took a moment with his hand on the door before finally going to open it and rush to catch up to gaster.

just walking by his side with his eyes on the floor. he didn't see how else he could fuck up the day. he wasn't sure if gaster would bother to try and teach him anything new on his last day there but all he could do was hope that he wouldn't.

blue was glad that he wasn't getting any bruises, gaster just checking over everything to make sure blue was trained enough to hand back to his alphas. he didn't seem to be putting up any resistance. now while gaster would have liked to get rid of all thoughts of rebellion from blues mind it wasn't exactly that easy without the permission from the owners.

if only they sent blue to the sanctuary...well that would be just great fun.

while blue kept glancing at the clock he couldn't help but feel more and more hopeful. he was so close to going back, back to where he felt comfortable, to where he didn't have eyes on him at all times, sleeping alone in his room...

it kept him going threw the day all the way till he finally stood outside with gaster, waiting to be picked up. he couldn't help but almost genuinely smile when he saw the car pull up in front of the house.

even as stretch and slim got out of the car he wanted to run up to them and just cling to them, he didn't move from his spot though. he just watched as rus parked the car and all three made their way over.

the three greeted gaster as slim went to pick blue up off the ground while blue basically clung to him immediately. something that definitely surprised all of them. while slim was bringing blue back to the car the other two talked to gaster about all the improvements, stretch not able to focus all that well while he wanted to  go back to the car to check on blue. he hsd been needing to see it for himself.

he needed to see blue smile, that cute little smile that was gonna be  worth this all. he honestly knew he wouldn't be able to have blue just yet. the others wanted to see him just as much as the entire house had been tense without the omega there, surely everyone was pent up to finally get the omega for themselves.

even as the car started he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of slim getting to sit in the back seat, seeing blue still clinging onto his arm. but it wouldn't be long until they got back home. slim seemed to be more then happy with the improvement though.

well what was waiting for blue at home was a big celebration it seemed, or at least at first it did. they had all been gathered in the living room and when they walked in he was basically swarmed, going from the floor to being picked up and then into the arms of someone else and so forth.

he was eagerly ushered back to his room where they had basically completely changed it. even the walls had been changed from white to bright blue. what was most concerning was it was filled with everything you could consider cute.

there were so many pillows that it filled the bed. the floor was carpeted. heck! even the sheets and the bed was new. everything was so new that he didn't really know if this was his room anymore. it definitely didn't feel like it but he still smiled as he just listened to rus go on and on about it.

it seemed this was his idea. no surprise there, what confused him though was why? the room was fine before, they even cleared it out. but this? this was just over doing it.

luckily he was dragged out of there soon enough as black dragged him out, demanding to get blue to himself as it was his day to have him. while everyone was against it no one could argue. it WAS blacks day to have him but it just wasn't fair for the others.

still they could wait until tomorrow. meanwhile blue was just trying to keep up to what was happening. it was pretty confusing being pulled all over the place but he wasn't about to speak up about it. he just stayed silent as he was dragged away by black.

entering blacks room, everything seemed rather awkward with the silence. blue just standing there and waiting for an order as black closed the door. he didn't get one though, at least not right away. he had stood there for a good minute as black simply got himself comfortable on the bed with a book.

it wasn't until he noticed blue hadn't moved from his spot that he ordered him to come sit down. everything about the situation reminded him of gaster, quiet yet...scary really. he didn't know what he was supposed to do as he just sat there next to him. not doing a single thing and not daring to speak.

 there wasn't much he could do other then stare up into the air, causing him to get tired rather quickly as he just kept looking off into the distance. it wasn't like he hadn't been in this situation before, gaster had put an entire day on hold just to make him stay completely still. it was torture.

black at least seemed to notice eventually, or maybe he just got tired as well but he finally acknowledged him as he asked if he was tired. blue only gave a small nod, pretty relived to be allowed to sleep. it wasn't like he could refuse even if he wasn't sleepy but god did he need rest.


	11. exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> took me a while to get this done but I did it! finally had a chance to write it as I had to call in sick for work.  
> now please enjoy as I go pass out.

blue woke up early as always. he hadn't even needed the clock as it had become a habit. he was tired, but he'd just have to deal with it. it took him a bit to get off the bed as he was trying his best not to disturb black. he didn't want to wake him and have to smile all morning.

at least he was back home. blue got out of the room and made his way downstairs. it was so quiet. almost lonely. he shook it off pretty quickly as he saw the mess in the living room, it was like no one cleaned the house since he left.

with a bit of annoyance he took a deep breath and went to get a garbage bag. it was a LONG morning. he had to keep track of the time so he could know when to drop cleaning and get started on cooking. he hadn't even gotten half of it done before he had to go hurry into the kitchen. blue having seriously miscalculated as he left way to little time to get everything done, having forgot he wouldn't have any help with it but at the very least he was only cooking for 7 people this time.

he had been rushing around the kitchen, getting a bunch of eggs cracked into a bowl along with the tiniest bit of milk and salt. he didn't even have the bacon on the pan yet! he had to turn up the stove to the highest it would go so it got heated up in time. meanwhile he got two pans at the ready. bacon on one side of the counter and the mix of eggs on the other.

he started with the bacon as it would take longer then the omelette. it was stressful to say the least. he almost forgot to turn down the stove a bit so he wouldn't burn the food but it went fairly well. he had to manage making food alone for once for all seven of them. he had even forgotten to get the plate.

he was rushing around, making sure the food didn't burn AND getting SEVEN plates onto the table so he could flip the omelettes onto the plates. it was a lot harder to do alone then he anticipated. but he got it done. he made all of them breakfast and before long he got to turn off the stove and collapse on the floor from exhaustion.

he took a minute or two to just calm down and collect himself. he could afford to lose a few seconds. no one was awake yet. after he finally got himself off the floor he went to grab two plates, going to put them on the table before getting the next two all the way until he had all seven plates ready at the table, next getting the silverware before finally being ready to go wake everyone.

he started with edge. he went in. woke him up and told him about breakfast before quickly getting out. not wanting to get stopped. he did the same with red, classic, rus and black.

then, his brother.

he went in, did the same as with the others but before he could leave stretch had grabbed his arm. blue didn't turn around, he didn't want to. he hadn't been ordered to so he didn't need to. it was quiet for a little as stretch gently stroked his hand before letting go

"welcome back blue"

blue...didn't really react much, he just put up a smile as he turned around to thank him. he looked him dead in the eye, and he could see stretches smile falter for a moment, as if he hadn't expected it. meanwhile blue took off while he had the chance. he still had to wake up rus and as far as he was concerned he was finished here.

 

 

stretch was left less then satisfied. there was no warmth. no care in blues voice at all. it felt more like an automated message then actual gratitude. it just felt wrong. at first it made him sad, disappointed. but...it just grew into anger. this wasn't how it as supposed to go. blue was happy the day before when they came to get him! mutt got a genuine smile so why the fuck didn't he!?

there was no way to describe it. sadness turned to anger and disappointment turned to jealousy. he had waited an entire week. an ENTIRE FUCKING WEEK for that smile. but no, mutt gets it. mutt gets it and stretch gets nothing but an empty husk of a smile.

his morning had been ruined as quickly as that and stretch didn't want to leave his room just yet, he knew he was over reacting yet again. maybe blue was just tired. it was pretty early and it wasn't like that was his only chance.

and before he could have another thought, stretch went to go eat breakfast. he found almost everyone at the table. red was sleeping with his head on the table, half eaten omelette left on his plate while the others chatted happily. what he didn't find however was blue and mutt. he didn't want to think much of it. he just sat down and enjoyed his food. just trying to ignore his own thoughts.

 

 

well- things didn't go all that well for blue. as he had rushed into mutts room to go wake him and inform him about breakfast he had almost instantly been yanked onto the bed. he flinched obviously with the rough treatment. he had to remind himself that it wasn't gaster.

he didn't really have time to recover from his little shock as before he could even think he had mutt on top of him. he wanted to kick but he refrained as he just laid there, asking what he wanted so he could be done with it and leave.

it didn't work that way however. mutt didn't even answer him. he just preceded to pull up his dress. this was something he had almost forgot. something he had not been trained to handle. something that was probably going to be the most common occurrence in the house.

blue had almost. just almost forgotten how terrible this felt. after all the bad things he had been threw it had almost managed to let him forget about the sex. he couldn't struggle or scream. if he misbehaved he'd be sent back. but the torture of having to just let it happen had him balling his hands into fists.

at the very least he didn't have to pretend to enjoy it. mutt wasn't paying attention to him at all. it hurt. a lot. he didn't see why he had to be so rough. but he did it. he went threw hell and he did it. by the end blue had managed to distance himself from reality. he almost didn't feel as mutt finally got off of him with a kiss on his cheek.

mutt left the room and blue just laid there. it was like they were draining the life out of him little by little. he didn't feel motivated to move. he didn't have an order and he honestly didn't think he'd move even if he did. so he stayed there, not moving from the bed for a long long time.

he could have fallen asleep if it weren't from the pain or the smell of sex in the room, and he would have if it wasn't for the promise of mutts return. he didn't want to do that again and he honestly wasn't going to test his luck with staying there. so he got up. cringing as he went to take the covers off the bed after he had fixed his dress and underwear back into place.

having his body summoned felt uncomfortable and he could still feel the mess inside him, left over from the attack...if you could even call it an attack at this point. it wasn't like he struggled. he didn't even say no...and it wasn't like anybody was going to care. why would anyone believe an omega over seven alphas.

he gathered them up and went to leave the room, deciding to do the laundry. he took all the dirty clothes that had gathered up in everyone's rooms. it was enough to make him have to walk back a few times as he couldn't hold that much.

everyone downstairs seemed to be shocked to see him doing the chores, though it seemed to be in delight as they uttered a few words of praise as he passed. he didn't like it. didn't even bat an eye as he was to tired to even try and thank them for it.

when he got all the clothes into the washing room it became perfectly clear that this was going to take a long ass time to clean up. but at least it didn't require as much work. so he put in a single load of laundry, keeping it in mind to ask them to buy another laundry machine as he put the detergent in and went to close it and turn it on.

while that was going to take around half an hour he was going to clean the house. might as well multitask. more work done in less time. and less to do the next day...or so he thought. as he went on his way cleaning, his brother had questioned him on if he had eaten yet seeing how he didn't eat with them but, he didn't get an answer at first.

everyone at the table was a bit confused. surely he heard stretch. but maybe not, so rus tried asking the same question. blue finally turned around as he put up a smile again. it was weak if anything but it wasn't like they could tell. he didn't even make eye contact with any of them but he figured none of them would notice and just assume he was looking at one of them instead of all of them.

"no, I'm sorry but I had to much to do to be bothered." he had bowed his head when one of them stood up. not in respect but just so he wouldn't have to see the punishment coming. but he didn't get one. luckily. instead he was picked up and carried over to the table, still half expecting to be punished when instead a fork was forced into his mouth.

everyone was taking small parts of their omelette to mouth feed blue, one by one. still being in the arms of edge. he was a bit taken aback, especially with fell being so gentle again. it wasn't until after they had stuffed him up and blue started rejecting the food that everyone finally stopped pestering him.

blue got multiple kisses, both on the forehead and on the cheek though a couple were placed on his mouth as well. when he was let back down to go clean he didn't really feel like moving, it just made him want to go to his room and fall asleep even more.

he waited it out though. he kept cleaning and going back and forth between the laundry room and the living room to get more things done. eventually he finished clearing the living room of trash. now he just had to clean up any stains or crumbs on the floor.

everyone had left the dinner table, leaving their dishes behind as most of them went to work or out to do who knows what. red had stayed behind and had started to watch blue work. Rus had notably just disappeared into one of the rooms.

blue sort of wish they had all left as he could definitely do with out a smack to the ass each time he passed red on the couch. at the very least he could escape into the kitchen as he still had to do the dishes. he at least expected to get some peace and quiet, he had been dead wrong. if anything he had cornered himself, something red had no problem taking advantage of.

blue had just been minding his business when red came and pressed himself up against him, effectively trapping him against the counter.

"hey sweetheart~"

blue already knew what was about to happen. all he could really do was watch out that he didn't break the plates, putting them down gently into the sink as he turned off the water. red had gone ahead and bent blue over the counter, lifting his dress over his ass.

"did you think you could tease me like that? think I wouldn't notice~"

blue really had no idea what he was talking about and he really wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for this.

red had no problem with just playing around at first, kneading and fondling his flesh. blue just wished he would get it over with. he eventually got to the point when he moved his underwear to the side, just zipping his pants down as he pulled out an erection. he finally put it in. red at least wasn't as rough as mutt, as if that was even possible.

he knew he had a few bruises left over from mutt. he didn't know if this was better or worse then the other, for one it didn't hurt as much, but the fact it actually felt good was messing with his head. this wasn't supposed to feel good when he didn't want it.

but there he was, red rutting up against him on the kitchen counter and his body was enjoying it. he had even let out a quiet whimper at one point. trying to keep a grip on reality again by grabbing onto the counter. it of course didn't last to long as red ended up dumping another hot load inside of him.

he hated it. he hated even more that he had squirted as well. at least red pulled out. red seemed to finally be finished as he forced blues head to turn back around so he could steal a kiss before leaving him like that in the kitchen. he was to tired to move right away.

he felt filthy. and he surely was at this point. he didn't like it. he NEEDED a shower. and he needed it now. before anything else. he was stressed and tense and not to mention the thick smell of sex radiating off him. he didn't care what else he had left to do. he had dealt with their shit all morning and he was going to take a relaxing bath.

when he felt strong enough to get up he went to the laundry room. he just needed to take out the load currently in it so he could go to the bathroom. unfortunately once he got upstairs he realized red had gotten there ahead of him. he could hear the shower running.

at least he could just wait it out. he went to his room, not about to wait in the hall way where he could bump into rus. at least this way he could have some new clothes ready. he went into his closet. picking out some overalls and some new underwear. of course they took his boxers away. of course they replaced them with uncomfortable panties. why not.

he put away his saltiness for a moment so he could pick the least frilly thing in there. he didn't like how uncomfortable the lacy stuff was but he ended up just having to deal with it. he put the overalls and the underwear aside on the bed, now needing to find a shirt to go along with them. he eventually found them among his dresses in the closet. relieved that he didn't need to put on another dress. he'd rather not make it easy for them to undress him.

it had taken him a while to get the clothes ready but he finally did it. luckily he didn't need to wait long after that as he heard the shower turn off, it was easy to hear in the quiet house. he still waited to hear red walk past his room so he wouldn't have to confront him.

it sounded like he was about to walk bast but his heart almost dropped when he heard the handle to his door rattle. luckily it was locked. once he heard him walk away with a few strings of course words blue finally unlocked it so he could run to the bathroom.

he made it in and locked the door right away, only to double check that he locked it before putting the clothes down and going to get a towel to put on the heating rack. he started undressing, being more then glad to have the underwear off. he took his time for once.

after he had gotten the dreadful rags off him he turned on the shower head, just going to pop in for a quick shower so he could take care of the disgusting gunk. he took a moment to prepare before he unsummoned his body. he could feel as it quickly hit his pelvis and feet.

he cringed as he just let it wash away, even taking some soap and starting to rub away all the spots they had gotten on his bones. he just generally took care of his bones before taking the shower head to clean the tub. he stepped out after scrubbing a few spots with a sponge. after that he turned the shower head off and got out, turning on the faucet instead as he started running a bath.

blue meanwhile reached for the handle of the mirror cabinet. he was a bit anxious as he desperately hoped they hadn't taken away his bath bombs. he looked up to the top shelf. relived to see the colorful foam balls still there. a smile spread across his face as he brought a few of them down, some were definitely missing but at least they weren't all gone.

he took his time picking out one that he wanted to use, unfortunately needing to consider using a stronger smelling one to get rid of the smell of sex instead of the one that made the bath look like space. so he picked raspberry. with his mind made he put the others back in their place and went to drop the bath bomb into the bath.

it took a bit for the water to fill up but he eventually sat into the hot water as he finally fully relaxed. god it felt good just laying there, the raspberry smell definitely out weighing the terrible smell he hated so much.  he just wanted to stay there. he sure as heck deserved it after this morning so he was going to make it last.

and so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planing on doing more in this chapter but I'll just have to continue on in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in posting! I caught a virus that's been going around, been sick for about 4 weeks so I had to get some rest.   
> but I'm back to posting!

blue was ripped from his calm as a loud knock sounded at the door.

shit.

blue had lost track of time. the once hot and comfortable bath had run cold. blue couldn't help but stare at the door though. he had a feeling that he did something wrong and a million things were running threw his head. he hadn't cleaned up the living room, hadn't finished up the laundry, maybe he said something? what if red was angry at him for avoiding him?

he shouldn't be thinking this, he should be answering. why wasn't he answering?

blue was caught in a fit of panic, unable to answer and unable to move. he could hear it was rus but he seemed to be talking to someone, it was muffled by the closed door but he could hear the annoyance from where he was in the bathtub. of course not getting an answer prompted rus to go get the key to the batroom.

blue thought first that he had given up and just left but he was quickly corrected when he heard the door unlocking. rus had opened the door to see blue sitting wide eyed in the bathtub almost like a deer in headlights. it struck rus as strange but he didn't have time to think on it as he had bigger things to worry about "omega, what do you think you're doing?"

that seemed to set blue into motion as he started to sputter out an apology, it was just a mess of apologies for anything he could think of, he honestly didn't know which mistake he was being confronted about. he could think of multiple ones at the top of his head.

his apologies only got more frantic as he was picked up out of the bathtub, his hands going to try and hold onto russes arms to support himself, hoping he wouldn't drop him. his apology mostly consisting of "sorry" and "I wont do it again" on an endless repeat.

it confused rus to no end as he simply held him away from his chest so he wouldn't get his clothes wet. he eventually tried to shut him up with continuing his point "red had informed me you were taking an abnormal time in the bathroom but I did not think this is what you'd be doing! you're bones are pink!"

it did indeed shut blue up as he looked down at himself. rus was right. his bones had a very slight pink tint to them. looking back at the bathtub he couldn't help but wince. surely if his pearly white bones had been affected by the color then the bathtub had as well. for just how long had he laid there?

he just watched rus as he was put down and the taller skeleton went to drain the bathtub. blues fears were confirmed, the pink didn't leave with the water. he really didn't want to know what rus was going to do, so he made an attempt to save his own ass

"I promise I'll clean it up right away, I'm so sorry" blue was a bit shaky, it was mostly just because of the cold air coming threw the open bathroom door. he didn't want to stand there and wait for something to happen. so he made an attempt to grab his towel and go to his room to get changed, completely forgetting his clothes on the sink.

he still didn't get the chance as he was picked up again before he could leave the bathroom "absolutely not! your bones are of the upmost importance!" blue was placed back down on the toilet seat as he pulled the towel closer to himself. he continued to watch as rus got the shower head and started running boiling hot water.

at first rus was just scrubbing the tub, the pink tint stood no chance over the scolding hot water. it was honestly mesmerizing watching rus work. he expected that to be the end of it. he thought rus would just turn off the water and that would be all.

of course it wasn't, instead the towel was ripped from his arms and blue was lifted back into the bathtub. he was made to sit, he could feel the heat still lingering in the tub from the water. for a moment he just looked up at rus. he was preparing himself for the worst.

knowing that rus was going to use scolding hot water on his bones just made him shake more, but he couldn't do anything. he watched him as he went to reach back for the shower head, taking a moment to but his hand under it before moving it over to blue.

he flinched, but what he thought would be scolding hot water turned out to be just warm. it confused him a bit as he looked over to the knob. the heat had been turned down, lucky for blue as he was sure his bones would crack under that much heat.

rus was a little rough with the scrubbing but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. yeah maybe blue over reacted, but he still couldn't actually fathom why he wasn't being punished, why he didn't use the scolding water, surely it would be faster.

rus was being gentle compared to gaster. but still, rus did it, with a bunch of soap and a lot of scrubbing he managed to get blue cleaned up. after everything he didn't really have the energy to get out of the tub. rus seemed to take care of it for him as he was picked up and placed back on the toilet seat.

blue let him dry him up and help him into the clothes, then, he let him hold him and carry him back to blues room. he didn't really have a problem with being wrapped up in a blanket. it was warm and comforting. he didn't even truly mind rus staying there and talking to him.

blue just felt a little deflated after all that panicking. even a bit tired. he didn't think he could dose off but he just relaxed in russes hold and sort of tuned out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, I will be doing more hopefully soon but I gotta sleep


	13. stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stretch finally finds out what he did

blue yawned as he woke up in his room. fluffy pillows in his face that irritated his skull. he just rolled over to finally feel the arms that were tightening around him. he expected to see rus wrapped around him but to his surprise he was greeted with the face of his brother looking fondly down at him.

now that he wasn't as tired he wasn't so quick to fuck up, he just threw on a happy smile as he mumbled out a "good morning" only to get corrected by stretch with a smirk "but it's the middle of the day" blue was a bit taken aback. so he didn't sleep all day? stretch just laughed at how confused blue looked. it was the cutest thing ever. he could help but hold him closer as blue slowly woke up.

it was so much fun watching him in such a vulnerable state. hands pulling up blues shirt so he could run his hand along his ribs. it made blue freeze which did strike stretch as odd but he just kept going with his loving touches. the more he touched the more blue started to shake, it was really concerning him now.

in just a few moments he could literally feel him vibrating. he finally stopped as he went to tilt blues face up to look at him "blue?" on his face was a look of pure horror and it honestly shocked him. it didn't look like he was looking at him, but rather through him. he just kicked into big brother mode.

"blue? blue what's wrong?" he didn't get an answer, just causing him to pull blue up closer. he ran his hand along the side of his cheek but blue flinched from it. blue was starting to shake his head way to violently. he was concerned he'd hurt his neck so he tired to stop his head "blue! stop shaking! you're going to hurt yourself!"

nothing was working and blue wouldn't snap out of it as tears gathered at his sockets and his breathing became heavy as if he couldn't breathe. he hated seeing his brother like this. why was he like this? he couldn't figure out what was wrong. looking at him gave no answers. blue wasn't answering and from how it looked it seemed like he couldn't hear him.

he was fine just a moment ago wasn't he?

he needed to hold blue down just so he wouldn't hurt himself. and after what felt like hours he finally stopped. it was only a couple of minutes but it left stretch completely shaken up and it didn't help that blue wasn't looking at him. he didn't even try talking to him. he was busy holding him close, to afraid to do anything to provoke another of whatever that was.

it absolutely broke his heart when blue started quietly begging stretch to not take him back to gaster. it was hard enough sending him there in the first place but to hear him sound so broken was just telling every fibber in his being to hold on and never let go. was that relating to gaster? why did he sound so broken? all he did was teach blue how to be an omega. so why was he shaking in his arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. it's short but it's just something to get me back into writing this. I'm really close to the ending but I just can't sit down and write it all down


	14. the end

after what had happened in blues room, stretch had been shaken up for a long while. blue was even more quiet and avoiding him at every corner. he contemplated asking the other alphas but knowing full well they would send blue back, he just didn't bother. he had his moments of having blue to himself but the panicing never happened again. not while blue was fully awake and aware.

but he never relaxed fully in his arms. never melted into his touch like he use to. it didn't matter how many loving kisses he placed on the back of his neck or the light touches. he never relaxed. he did try at one point to deal with it directly by using his soul but it just gave him a sobbing and shaking blue.

as soon as he had grabbed it he had started shaking and crying out in panic. when he returned it he was ignored and though he didn't stop him from picking him up, it was clear that he didn't want to be touched. no matter what he tried he wasn't able to fix it. with no one to help explain he was stuck doing nothing about it. 

blue at least seemed to accept his roll in the household. cleaning and cooking just about everyday.

 

 

 

blue was barely hanging on day by day. his brother was becoming unbearable. no matter what he would always take up his free time. it didn't matter if he had a few minutes or an entire hour. stretch would be there. it didn't help with his stress at all, being constantly swarmed and smothered.

he was trying to get use to it but it was just to much. even while sleeping he would always wake up in someones arms. the only one who didn't was black and fell.

he knew he wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. but when his thoughts were the only thing truly his anymore, he didn't want to give it up. in his mind he could insult them as much as he wanted. he could curse, glare and think all to himself. it was a strange sense of comfort.

probably the worst part was when he was out in public. being paraded around like some prize just got his blood boiling. he use to love going outside. getting to meet new people, make new friends. seeing the sun up in the sky. going out for training...

thinking about it he hadn't seen alphys ever since he was outed. did she think less of him now as well? it wouldn't surprise him. why would it. if someone as close as his own brother could think that then why not? maybe because blue still wanted to see her as an equal. someone he admired. it really did hurt thinking about it.

but those thoughts were the ones that kept him away from thinking about the skimpy outfits he was forced to wear outside. it kept him distracted when he was put out like a trophy on the beach. not allowed to swim or touch the sand, simply left on a blanket to watch all the monsters and humans have fun.

the thought of ever meeting her again scared him. knowing his memory of her would probably be ruined like the rest of them.

at one point he tried to convince himself that none of this was bad. maybe he liked being cared for and cherished. maybe he could try and just fit into the role he was forced into. maybe if he just didn't think to much he would be able to see the appeal. maybe he over reacted.

it was hard to think like that when he knew he was the right one.

so very slowly he managed to convince himself the opposite. he got into a normal life of just doing as told. finding ways to just not think about it. he tried to look on the bright side of his situation. it wasn't until one night when they house was filled with yelling that blue actually felt anxious again.

the evening had been strange. no one had paid any mind to him the entire day and come evening most of them didn't even seem to notice him there. his brother had nearly fallen down when he bumped into him. blue had even managed to go early to bed and no one followed him.

but it wasn't long until he heard a fight break out downstairs. he just listened for the longest time before peaking out the door to see what was going on. there on the floor was fell and mutt holding black pinned down to the floor. the smaller skeleton raising all hell and demanding to be let go.

blue could only stare wide eyed as the others were snapping at each other, talking over one another and even throwing around threats. he couldn't pick up on anything that was happening. he eventually got noticed and the fighting dulled down. blue could feel his heart racing as he was ordered to go get a collar from mutts room.

moving quickly he had no time to question. once downstairs the collar was ripped from his arms as rus went towards black still pinned to the floor. now that he was closer he could see the ripped remains of a collar on the floor and now everything just seemed to click. there was a look of pure shock on his face as he watched them struggle to clip the collar to blacks neck.

he was just watching in shock before being ushered back upstairs by his brother. while upstairs he finally got to ask him what was happening and stretch only confirmed his suspicions.

black was an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally finished writing it!  
> i was thinking of maybe doing another series with this but nothing is set in stone.  
> I don't know how I did as I've been away from writing for a long time.  
> but hope you enjoy anyways!


End file.
